Meet You There
by HPSmallCharm29
Summary: A oneshot songfic to the song Meet You There by Simple Plan about Harry, George, and Teddy mourning the people that they lost during the war.  Please read and review!


Meet You There

_Disclaimer: yes, yes I own nothing, nothing at all. Not even the song, that belongs to Simple Plan (love them!) Depressing isn't it?_

Summary: Well this is a songfic about Harry, George and Teddy mourning their losses. In my opinion it's sad. So please read and review it!!_  
_

_Now you're gone,  
I wonder why  
You left me here,  
I think about it on, and on,  
and on, and on, and on, again.  
I know you're never coming back,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I'm waiting to hear from you.._  
  
Harry Potter, the seventeen year old savior of the Wizarding World, was standing in the backyard of Godric's Hollow, his first home. Harry was standing in front of four gravestones. The last time he had been here, there had been only two but the outcome of the war had caused this number to double. The four gravestones belonged to James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. 

"Wow," Harry said. "I never expected to be standing here at 17 and talking to the gravestones of the 4 people that mean the most to me." 

He paused for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts and hold back the tears that had started to creep up into his eyes. 

"I don't really know what to say. I miss you all so much, but I'm so angry at all of you. How could you just leave me like that! Sirius and Remus, you were the closest things I had to parents since mum and dad died. How could you leave me with no one? Mum and dad, how could you go and get yourselves killed by Voldemort? Did you care about me at all? You guys are never coming back, and when you left, each one of you took a part of me with you. I feel so empty sometimes, and no one can fill the spots that I have for you inside of me."

_Until I do,  
You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come..__  
_  
Tears had started to fall down Harry's face as he was talking to the 4 people he had no doubt really loved him when they were here with him.

"Geez, what am I doing? I know it's not your fault that you died, but it just makes me so angry to know that someone took you all away from me. It's not your fault so I don't blame you, and I know it's not mine. It's Voldemort, so let's blame him. I love you all so much and I miss you every day. Save a spot for me up there, okay?" 

He turned to leave and started to walk away. When he reached the house he turned around and took one more look at his family. "I'll meet you there" He whispered. 

_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there.__  
_  
George Weasley stood in his joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and looked around, remembering all of the good times he had with his brother in this shop. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered one of their greatest inventions (extendable ears), and how they pranked Umbridge so bad back in their 7th year.

"Man, Fred, why did you have to go and get yourself killed? We still had so much more inventing to do together. There are so many things I wish that I could have told you before you left. You were the best brother any twin anyone could ask for. I don't know how I would have survived school, and Filch, without you there by my side. You were always there for me no matter what." 

_I wish I could have told you,  
The things I kept inside,  
But now I guess its just too late.  
So many things remind me of you,  
I hope that you can hear me,  
I miss you,  
This is goodbye,  
One last time..___

He closed his eyes as he turned away from all of their inventions. Seeing them was too painful when his brother, his best friend, wasn't there to enjoy them with him. 

"I can hardly stand to be in here anymore. It's too hard because everywhere I turn I see you in all of our inventions. You were always the better inventor, with all of your crazy ideas. Without you, we wouldn't have a business. I wish I had gotten to tell you that before. But this is now, and this is goodbye. Don't forget about me while you're up there; I know you'll always be in my thoughts. But for now it's just me, and I'll meet you there."

George shut out the lights, locked the door to the shop, and walked back to the Burrow, thinking about what the next day would bring.

_You're gone away,  
I'm left alone,  
A part of me is gone,  
And I'm not moving on,  
So wait for me,  
I know the day will come.._

I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there._  
_  
13 year old Teddy Lupin was sitting in Grimmauld Place, flipping through the photographs he had found of his parents. Most of them were of his dad and his 2 best friends Sirius Black and James Potter. Peter Pettigrew seemed to, for some reason, no longer be in the pictures. The pictures he found of his mum were mostly from her wedding day, and a few from her time at Hogwarts. 

Today was the 13 year anniversary of his parents death, or as most others called it, Voldemort's Death Day. While most people were celebrating this death, Teddy was mourning his loss.

_I'll meet you there..._

And where I go you'll be there with me,  
Forever you'll be right here with me.._  
_  
"Wow, mum sure was pretty. No wonder Dad married her." Teddy said to himself as he went through his parents wedding pictures. 

"It really stinks that you guys aren't here right now, especially now. I'm 13 and I could really use your help. Who am I supposed to turn to for girl troubles?? I guess Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron would be enough help. And Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione could probably help too. But I bet you two would be loads better. I heard Dad and his friends were quite the ladies men, and mum you're not too bad yourself." Teddy said, hoping that even though his parents weren't there, they could still hear him. 

"I miss you both so much everyday, but it has gotten easier over the years since I have a bunch of other people who consider me family. Still, no one can replace the real thing. I know you will always be with me no matter what. Believe it or not, when I feel I really need you, I sometimes think that I can feel your presence. I talk to Nearly Headless Nick about ghosts a lot. Too bad you weren't afraid of death, or I would have been able to see you. But you would be transparent and not real, which wouldn't be that great." 

_I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me to,  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you here,  
I'll meet you there,  
No matter where life takes me..  
I'll meet you there,  
And even if I need you..  
I'll meet you there..._

He continued looking through the pictures until he got to the very last one, which was one of his mum, dad and him after he was born. 

"Aww, aren't I cute." Teddy said with a smile on his face. "I can't wait until I see you both again. I love you, and I'll meet you there." 

_I'll meet you there...  
I'll meet you there..._

**A/N: So??? Good, bad, okay?? I want to know! So please push that button that's say GO! And review my story! I want to hear your thoughts, good and bad! Now go review!**


End file.
